Lonely
by TEEHEE123
Summary: Despite being one of the most successful people on Earth, Annabeth Chase couldn't help but be lonely sometimes. Maybe a run-in with a certain green-eyed man will change that.


**A/N: Hello! I read this fanfiction called Parallel Lines Cross At Infinity by Allstarry707 and MaydayParade8123, and it gave me inspiration for this story with Annabeth being lonely. Also, check out ****_Contest: Percabeth_**** to get a chance to vote for a theme for a one-shot! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. TTYL- EndOfBeginning.**

Sure, Annabeth Chase was one of the most successful people of her generation, but she couldn't help but feel lonely at times. There always seemed to be space for another person in her bed, another mug in the cabinet, another toothbrush in the toothbrush jar, and another chair at the table. The most depressing thought of all, Annabeth lived in a huge mansion filled with her architecture blueprints. With no one else.

When Annabeth was little, her mom would always say that everyone has a soulmate out there. Annabeth isn't so sure now. She's 25, and heck, she hasn't met any guy that she remotely romantically liked. There was Luke, but he was totally in love with Thalia, Annabeth's best friend.

Currently, Annabeth was walking to Starbucks with a blueprint in hand.

Annabeth sat down at a two person table, and laid out her blueprint in front of her. The seat across from Annabeth taunted her. She sipped on her black coffee quietly, and peered at the couple sitting next to her. Their intertwined hands lay in the middle of the table, and they looked at each other lovingly. Annabeth noticed the woman had a baby bump.

Annabeth buried herself in her work yet again, pushing away sad thoughts of happiness that would never be possible for her. She'll never have a family, never see her children grow up, never share loving looks with someone, and she'll die al-okay, enough of these thoughts. Sighing, Annabeth grabbed her blueprints and coffee, and set out for her office. Once inside, her co-workers all said good morning, and Annabeth nodded her head in response. Just as she turned a corner, Annabeth bumped into something which sent her, her coffee, and her blueprints to the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" said a voice.

Annabeth cursed under her breath and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes, only to find sea green ones staring back at her.

The thing Annabeth had bumped into was a man, and he was tall and lean. The man had windswept black hair and those pretty green eyes, and he was hunched over Annabeth, looking at her in concern. Annabeth blushed. Wait, why was she blushing?!

"I'm sorry," said the man yet again. He tried to fold the soaking blueprints neatly, to no avail.

"Oh, it's okay," stuttered Annabeth. The man threw away her empty coffee cup, and offered a hand to help Annabeth up. Annabeth took his hand, and realized her pencil skirt was soaked by the coffee.

"I'm sorry," the man said again. "I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Annabeth looked at the man closely. Surely, he couldn't be working for her, or else she would've recognized him. Someone coughed. Annabeth turned to only find her worker, Rachel Dare.

"Sorry, Mrs. Chase, but I have to get Mr. Jackson to see a model for his school's pool," said Rachel awkwardly. "I can call someone to get you new clothes."

"I'll go change myself," said Annabeth with renewed authority. "Take Mr. Jackson to see his model."

'Mr. Jackson' started to leave with Rachel, but stared at Annabeth a little longer than neccesarry before turning and disappearing down another hallway. Annabeth looked at where ' ' disappeared, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, it's you!"

Annabeth looked up from her blueprints layed out in front of her at a two-person Starbucks table, and was surprised to find sea green eyes staring at her.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh, no need to be formal. Call me Percy," said Mr. Jackson as he pulled out the chair across from Annabeth.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Annabeth shook her head and gathered her blueprints closer to her in order to give Percy some space. Percy sat down and pulled out a pile of papers with different kinds of messy english writing and a pen out of his one strap backpack. Annabeth noticed Percy was wearing a formal shirt and tie.

"Are you a teacher?" said Annabeth, as she reached for her coffee.

"Yep. Mythology and proud of it," said Percy with a smile. When he smiled, his eyes would crinkle, and Annabeth just wanted to smile back. But she restrained herself.

The two went back to their work, occasionally sipping their coffee.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice Percy was occupying the space Annabeth thought that would never be filled.

Every time Annabeth was at Starbucks, Percy seemed to be there too.

"How's your school's pool doing?" asked Annabeth. Something was nagging at her to know how Percy felt about her company.

"Oh my God, it's freaking amazing," said Percy. "I'm pretty sure the pool is wired or something. The team's swimming better than ever."

Annabeth smiled a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, and she wasn't sure if it was the success of the pool.

It just started one day. Annabeth would notice anything different about Percy. From his stubble getting a milimeter longer to the way his hair would turn up different ways every day. It was like tradition that they meet up at Starbucks every morning. Annabeth could even bear looking at adoring couples holding hands across the table.

"Hey, Annabeth?" said Percy.

Annabeth looked up from her phone. She was just sending directions to Rachel about a client.

"Hmm?" Annabeth noticed Percy was scratching the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous. Wait...how did she know that? Gosh, she need to lay off. Annabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Um...it's just that...we've known each other for kind of a long time...and," drawled out Percy. "Um...Ikindoflikeyousowillyougooutonadatewithme?"

"Whoa, Percy. What?" said Annabeth with a grin. She knew what Percy was trying to say, but she wanted to see how Percy can handle this.

Percy took a deep breath. "Will you go out on a date with me? This Friday?"

"Of course."

Annabeth went back home giggling like a freaking teenage girl. It was Friday. For some reason she felt seriously high. Maybe it's the lack of loneliness. Annabeth will never know. She spent the next hour figuring out what to wear. Annabeth was never the type of person that thinks about what she wears a lot, but this was special. Finally, she decided to call Percy on what she should wear.

"Wear something casual," was all he said.

Grr...

It was late summer, so Annabeth decided to screw fashion and wear an orange t-shirt and jean shorts. Percy picked her up wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, and Annabeth released a sigh of relief. So she was right about clothing choice for once.

'Trust your fashion instincts' Annabeth put into the back of her head.

Annabeth and Percy walked shoulder to shoulder in the cool late summer air, and Percy tentatively took Annabeth's hand and held it. Annabeth intertwined their fingers, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She tried not to look at Percy, but if she had, she'd seen a tomato red Percy.

"Where are we going?" said Annabeth.

"It's a secret," said Percy with a wink.

Turns out the secret place was an ice cream and fresh cookie shop.

An ice cream cone and a kiss later, Annabeth names it one of her favorite places.

Percy and Annabeth has been dating for two months now, and they hold hands across the Starbucks table shamelessly. Annabeth notices Percy packs his lunch now.

One day, Percy was half an hour late, which means he had only fifteen minutes to get to his school.

"You should have gone directly to your schoo!" scolded Annabeth as she tried to flatten Percy's disheveled hair. "Why'd you come here?"

Percy gave her those big puppy dog eyes. "I missed you."

Annabeth's heart practically melted right there on the spot, but instead she gave him a kiss to the lips and pushed him out the door. Annabeth noticed Percy wasn't carrying a lunch box. She rolled her eyes. Of course.

Annabeth purchased a ham and cheese wrap, with an apple pastry from Starbucks before heading out to Percy's school.

Just as Annabeth was outside Percy's door to his room, she figured it was chaos inside from all the noise the kids were making.

She was right. But when Annabeth opened the door, the kids immediately went back to their seats and it was dead quiet.

Percy cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You forgot your lunch, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh shi-"

"No cursing during class, Mr. Jackson," said a girl with curly brown hair and a stern expression.

Annabeth laughed and shoved the meal into Percy arms and gave his a kiss on the cheek. All the girls in the class cooed. When Annabeth left the room, the students all burst out with comments.

"You two are sooooo cute!"

"She's pretty, Mr. Jackson."

"More like hot."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Annabeth chuckled when she heard Percy shout for the kids to calm down.

After another two months, Percy moved in with Annabeth into her mansion. That chilly winter night, Annabeth cuddled up into Percy's chest as they lay on Annabeth's bed, tangled in each other's limbs. Annabeth could feel Percy press a kiss to her forehead, and Annabeth breathed in Percy's salty smell.

Annabeth used to doubt soulmates and true love and thought she would be alone for eternity. As she feels the beating of Percy's heart, Annabeth couldn't have felt more complete.


End file.
